In order to increase the printing speed and energy saving of the image forming apparatus, an electrostatic image developing toner (hereinafter also simply referred to as “toner”) used for electrophotographic image formation is required to reduce thermal energy during fixing. In correspondence to this requirement, a toner excellent in further low-temperature fixability is desired. As such a toner, for example, a crystalline polyester resin having a sharp melt property is introduced as a binder resin into a toner as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP-A 2014-174262). Thereby it is known that by manipulating the rheological properties and controlling the viscoelastic behavior, it is possible to achieve both low-temperature fixability and heat-resistant storage property at the same time. However, control of the viscoelastic behavior alone as described in Patent Document 1 is not sufficient, and it became clear that there was a problem in gloss controllability when printing speed and fixing conditions were different.